poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas
This is the script for The Irelanders' Adventures of Thomas & Friends: Happy Hiro. episode begins with the engines chuffing across Sodor Narrator: Happy Hiro. Thomas is a very cheerful tank engine. He hoots and toots. He whistles and whoops, as he puffs around Sodor. Thomas wants all his friends to feel just as cheery. scene changes to Knapford One morning, Thomas chuffed into Knapford station. Percy and Hiro were there along with the Irelanders. Thomas: Good morning, Percy, Irelanders. Connor Lacey: Hi, Thomas. Percy:Good morning, Thomas. Have to hurry. Mail coming through! sets off Thomas: Good morning, Hiro. Narrator: But Hiro didn't hoot or toot. Thomas was puzzled. Apple White: Huh? Thomas: Good morning, Hiro. Narrator: Hiro wheeshed weakly. Hiro: Good morning Thomas. Narrator: Thomas was worried. Thomas: You seem sad, Hiro. Hiro: Sad, Thomas? Maybe a little. Narrator: And Hiro steamed slowly out of the station. Shi La Won: Poor Hiro. Fu Fu: (chitters) Twilight Sparkle: What's wrong with him? Chris Kratt: I don't know. Fireman Sam: Hmm. We have to keep an eye on him. Irelanders: Yeah. scene changes to Brendam Docks Narrator: Later, Thomas, The Irelanders and Charlie saw Hiro at the docks. Thomas: Hiro is sad, Charlie. Marco Polo: Yeah, he's really down in the dumps. Raven Queen: And we don't know why. Thomas: Can you tell him a joke? That's sure to cheer him up. Charlie: Of course. Mewtwo: Let's give him a good one. Narrator: So, Thomas and Charlie rattled and rolled to Hiro. Charlie: Hiro, what has four legs but never walks? Narrator: Hiro thought and thought. Hiro: Uh. I don't know, Charlie. Charlie: A table! Narrator: Charlie chortled, Thomas chuckled, but Hiro didn't smile. Hiro: Thank you, Charlie. Narrator: And Hiro huffed heavily away. Violet Parr: Huh? Come on, what's not to like about that joke? Charlie Jones: Beats me. But at least my engine counterpart likes telling them and did his best to cheer Hiro up. Mater: Yep. Shi La Won: (looking at Hiro's direction with concern) Oh, Hiro. I can't stand seeing you sad. scene changes to the Search and Rescue centre Narrator: Later, Thomas saw Hiro at the Sodor Search and Rescue Centre. Thomas: Hiro, why are you sad? Narrator: Hiro smiled slightly. Hiro: I am sad because I miss my home. The island I come from, a long way away. Shi La Won: (putting a hand to his buffer beam to comfort him) Aw, Hiro, I feel sorry for you. Fu Fu: (chitters) Hannah Sparkes: Where are you from, Hiro? Hiro: I am from Japan which is not far from Shi La's home in China. Ben Hooper: Whoa. That is a long way. Aviva Corcovado: No wonder you're so sad. Connor Lacey: We're really sorry, Hiro. Wilson: Yes. We can't bear to see you so down in the dumps. Narrator: Thomas's firebox fizzed. Thomas: You mustn't be alone now, Hiro. You mustn't puff quietly. Hiro: I am an older engine, Thomas. I like to puff quietly. Thomas: No, Hiro, that won't make you happy. Shi La Won: Yeah. You need something more stimulating. Fu Fu: (chitters) Thomas: I know just how to make you happy. Follow me. Narrator: So, Thomas, The Irelanders and Hiro clickety-clacked down the track, and into the Misty Island Tunnel. Thomas and Hiro steamed out in a while, Thomas was sure he could make his friend smile. He knew what to do, he knew where to go, the Hollow Tree Tunnel was the first thing to show his friend Hiro. Brewster: Here we are. Koko: This tunnel's made out a log just like you said, Brewster. Narrator: Hiro could hear the birds tweeting and twittering. He smiled and he sighed. Hiro: Listen, Thomas! The birds! Fluttershy: (looking at the birds) How lovely. Narrator: But Thomas wasn't thinking about the birds. Neither is Shi La. Thomas: Pump your pistons, Hiro. This will make you happy! Shi La: Okay, Thomas. Cool your jets. Connor Lacey: Let's go. Narrator: Thomas and Hiro rattled and raced. They whizzed and they wheeshed. They were red in the face. But Hiro didn't smile. Hiro wasn't happy. Hiro: Maybe it is time now, Thomas, for me to puff quietly. Koki: Hiro. Shi La Won: Come on, engine up, BJFF. Thomas: No, Hiro! I have another idea to make you happy. Narrator: And Thomas and Hiro whooshed away. Thomas took Hiro to the top of a hill. Spike: What a view. Tip: Wow. Dash: Double wow. Melody: This is amazing. My other home. Narrator: Hiro could see the sea. He smiled and he sighed. Hiro: Look Thomas. The sea. Narrator: But Thomas wasn't thinking about the sea. Thomas: Bubble your boiler, Hiro! This will make you happy. The Mask: Here we go again. Narrator: Thomas led Hiro uphill and down. Thomas was smiling, but Hiro just frowned. They whooshed and they wheeshed till their pistons might pop. At last, Thomas laughing, they came to a stop. But Hiro didn't smile. Hiro wasn't happy. Hiro: I think it is time now, Thomas, for me to puff quietly. Fireman Sam: I think Hiro is getting a bit worn out. Thomas: No, Hiro! I have another idea. This one is sure to make you happy. Narrator: Thomas took Hiro to the logging station. Bash, Dash and Ferdinand were busy loading Jobi logs. Old Wheezy and Hee Haw were busy throwing them around. Suddenly, Hiro smiled and sighed. Hiro: Look Thomas. Jobi Logs! There must be Jobi trees we can visit. Narrator: But Thomas wasn't thinking about visiting Jobi trees. Thomas: The Logging Locos are the most fun of all. I'm sure they will make you happy. Hello Bash, Dash and Ferdinand. The Logging Locos: Hello Thomas. Hello, Irelanders. Connor Lacey: This is Hiro. The Logging Locos: Hello, Hiro. Bash: We're the Logging Locos. Dash: Welcome to Misty Island! Bash: One biff, one bash. Dash: And there's always a crash. Ferdinand: That's right! Luigi Bellini: I think they're gonna do their silly things again. Narrator: The Logging Locos biffed and bashed, they smashed and crashed. They giggled and jiggled as the logs leapt and flew. Then, Hiro whistled loudly. Hiro: (whistles) Please, Thomas, I would like this to stop! Logging Locos stop in surprise Narrator: Thomas looked at his friend Hiro. Hiro wasn't happy. Hiro wasn't happy at all. Thomas: I'm sorry, Hiro. I wanted to make you happy. I thought I knew how to make you happy. But all I've done is make you unhappy. I haven't been a good friend to you. Shi La Won: (feeling terrible of making Hiro sad by thinking puff quietly doesn't make him happy) I'm sorry too, BJFF. Narrator: Thomas felt terrible. The Logging Locos were worried. Logging Locos: We're sorry, Hiro. put a hand on Shi La's shoulder Aviva Corcovado: We all are. (to Shi La) It's not your fault, sweetheart. Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: We have all done poorly. Shi La Won: (to Aviva) Thanks, Aviva. Wilson: You just didn't know and understand what old engines do like we do with Old Puffer Pete. Lightning McQueen: We should have been more considerate. Narrator: Thomas, The Irelanders and the Logging Locos looked at Hiro. He was puffing quietly. Suddenly, Thomas tooted and hooted! Thomas: Hiro, you told us what makes you happy, and I thought we knew better. You are older and wiser. I am silly. Please, would you puff quietly with us? Narrator: Hiro smiled. Hiro: Of course, Thomas. I would be happy to. Shi La Won: That's the spirit, BJFF! Fu Fu: (chitters) Jimmy Z: Let's do it. Narrator: First, Thomas took Hiro to the top of the hill. Hiro looked out to sea. He puffed quietly. He smiled and he sighed. Hiro: This is beautiful. This is like my home. Narrator: This made Thomas and the Irelanders happy. Brewster: Alright. This is going good. Thomas: May I show you somewhere else to puff quietly? Hiro: Of course, Thomas. Narrator: Next, Thomas took Hiro to the Hollow Tree Tunnel. The birds sang. They warbled and whistled wonderfully. Hiro listened. He puffed quietly. He smiled and he sighed. Hiro: This is beautiful. This is like my home. Fluttershy: I really like to see the birds. Narrator: This made Thomas even happier. Thomas: May I show you somewhere else to puff quietly? Hiro: Of course, Thomas. Narrator: Lastly, Thomas took Hiro to the Jobi Woods. Hiro puffed quietly. He smiled his biggest smile. Hiro: This is beautiful. This is like my home. I am happy, everyone. Narrator: Thomas beamed from buffer to buffer. Connor Lacey: We've made you happy at last. Rarity: Thought it took a while. But we're glad you're cheered up now, darling. Hiro: Thomas and Shi La, you are not a silly engine and girl. You are both very kind friends along with Connor and his Irelanders. Thank you. Shi La Won: (with happy tears in her eyes) You're a good friend too, Hiro! hugs him Narrator: And the good friends puffed quietly together. Connor Lacey: Well, that's the end of it folks but we'll be back for further adventures with Thomas and Friends later on. Hiro: See you soon. whilst Connor waves as the screen goes black Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts